mi vida en pedazos de mi propio infierno
by texxrey
Summary: la historia de lucy, sin tapujos y sentimientos claros donde cuenta su vida
1. Chapter 1

He pasado por muchas cosas en la vida, como el dolor y el abandono e incluso más la desesperación y yo solo tenía 14 años y ya conocía tantas cosas que tal vez ni los adultos pudieran enseñar a los niños lo que se. Me enamore por primera vez y es la primera vez que tengo un novio ya a mis 22 años. Ciertamente fue la peor etapa de mi vida por que conocí el amor y el amor no es como todos lo pintan, de color de rosa así como dicen los padres y/o amigos. Es una tortura, donde además del amor conoces otros sentimientos que lo acompañan, porque me di cuenta que el amor jamás viene solo. Los celos, fue una etapa de resentimiento y desconfianza, de dolor y llanto y yo que antes no conocía nada de eso, que era la mujer más fuerte y fría del mundo ahora estaba llorando al descubrir sus mensajes coquetos de mi novio con aquellas chicas a quienes llamaba "amigas". Descubrí la desconfianza, sabia cuando me ocultaba algo o cuando me mentía, el engaño, no por él, sino por mi misma que a pesar de las pruebas y evidencias reales frente a mí, yo misma me hacía creer que nada de esto estaba pasando o que no podía creer q esto pasara. el dolor, una punzada profunda en el corazón que se sentía tan real, que me ahogaba en mi propio aire entre llantos y confusos sentimientos, en gritos y suplicas, donde yo misma ya aceptaba la realidad, la cruel realidad….La furia, sentía que todo lo que me pasaba era su culpa, él me juro amor y solo me trajo engaños y mentiras….lo odiaba y lo amaba al mismo tiempo, no podía controlar con facilidad mis emociones y por fin entendí, por que las mujeres en ese momento pegaban a su pareja. Y lo hice, lo quería muerto, quería matarlo con toda la adrenalina que recorría mi cuerpo y la misma q nublaba mis decisiones, lo único que estaba en mi mente es que "merece sentir lo mismo que yo". Y aun así, en esa situación, sentía como me apuñalaban el corazón una y otra vez y cada vez más fuerte y no me importaba "si no era mío, no podía ser de nadie" llegue incluso a pensar eso y me detuve…..aun con la adrenalina fluyendo, pedía respuestas. No iba a quedar como idiota y pedía respuestas y cada cosa q paso entre él y las supuestas amigas. Si encontraba aunque fuera un error otra vez la furia se apoderaba de mí y así, terminamos por sacarnos la mierda el uno al otro. Comprensión entendía que había hecho mal, después de varios meses al fin lo entendía. No debí haber buscado ese medio para obtener respuestas. No debí haberme dejado llevar por mis emociones pero además, comprendí que yo había cambiado. Esa mujer relajada, bien hablada, fuerte, fría y salvaje ya se había convertido en una sumisa, tonta, llorona y loca. Había perdido cosas, tantas cosas por él y aun sabiendo eso no me importaba y aceptaba a regañadientes mi nuevo yo, está loca, que gritaba a los 5 vientos y pegaba, que se emborrachaba y hacia un infierno su vida. Me había convertido en una idiota q estaba a sus pies…..les puedo decir con claridad que este amor que siento, a pesar de todo se ha destruido y que se rompió. No digo que no lo amo, sino que lo amo menos que ayer. Y sigo esperando que ese pedazo, ese pedazo de mi corazón que no lo ama encuentre a alguien nuevo, a alguien que al capturar dicho pedazo robe los siguientes hasta quitarme el corazón completo pero al mismo tiempo tengo miedo, miedo de sufrir y volver a llorar. Por ese motivo, aquel pedazo lo guardo en una caja fuerte, donde sea para quien fuese, difícil su búsqueda y su robo. Sigo estando con él, me prometió nuevamente amor y yo no le creí, sino, que no quería perderlo y tenía la esperanza que cambiara por mí. Ahora él, aunque se comporta un poco diferente sigue para mí siendo un engaño. Yo se que pedí eso, pero si no es lo mismo que antes creo q cada cosa q haga es una simple actuación para que yo vuelva a darle mi confianza como una boba. Es así como me siento y no puedo cambiar eso….ahora me he convertido en la mujer que lee cada msj que le llega y vigila sus movimientos y horarios. Me he convertido en el guardia de la cárcel y él el reo, por q con la mínima provocación, yo como guardia, lanzaba mi furia sobre él, mientras me encargaba, que su celda estuviera lo más alejado posible de los demás y solo fuera yo, quien se encargara de él. He conocido tantos sentimientos por culpa del amor…..que hay veces que deseo no haberme enamorado y he golpeado un par de veces mi cabeza deseando tener amnesia, como las telenovelas. Porque entendía que era mejor mi vida, vivir en la ignorancia completa y ser feliz que vivir en este infierno que yo misma me he creado. El 5 de agosto querido diario fue el peor día de mi vida. Me he hecho un aborto, esto sucedió mucho antes de saber que mi novio me engañaba, aunque él sigue diciendo que no tuvo sexo con ellas y que solo eran mensajes calientes que el disfrutaba. Me acuerdo muy bien de ese día, porque llore al poner esas dos pastillas en mi vagina y un tampón. Solo tenía 23 años y sentí un dolor muy fuerte en el útero que duro por más de 6 horas. Él dormía alado mío sin saberlo, porque antes de que esto sucediera, tuvimos una riña y se dio la media vuelta para dormir. Lo hice todo yo sola. Espere en vano su apoyo o que se despertara y me abrazara, pero nada de eso sucedió. Hora tras hora me retorcía de dolor y no podía dormir, sentía como mi útero se contraía y ya daba por muerto el bebe que tenia por dentro. Estaba feliz "había matado al parasito". Ese día fui al baño, como me había indicado previamente mi novio, me saque el tampón y debí expulsar lo que supuestamente estaba matando para que no haya una infección en mi útero por el feto muerto y lo hice, lo expulse y resulto ser una masa amorfa donde solo podía distinguir dos ojos enormes y una rugosa grasa por debajo q simulaba ser los pies, por que cuando lo tocaba no permanecía consistente y sin querer le había cercenado el ojo al moverlo. Igualmente, lo tire en el inodoro y le dije adiós "espero nunca volver a verte" eso fue lo que pensé mientras tiraba agua y así, lo vi desaparecer en el drenaje. Estaba feliz, había eliminado una complicación más de mi vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Luego del aborto, meses después, leí los mensajes hechas por una persona llamada Strauss. Una mujer que según él, antes de tener el aborto, ella había hecho lo mismo, un momento después del mío o ni siquiera eso, que ya tenia un hijo, que solo era una amiga. Era la misma persona que me él recomendó que trabajara conmigo. Que él deseaba que nos llevemos bien y venga aquí, a mi casa.

yo sigo leyendo sus mensajes del celular.

RECUERDAN, el amor, el sentimiento mas desesperante que cualquier mujer alla conocido

Lo enfrente y no lo guarde para mí. Yo fui quien consiguio la casa, quien matandose lleguo a pagar las cuentas y fui yo quien con amor le consiguió el trabajo que actualmente tiene . Aun así, me enfrente a él. Mala suerte la mía, que justo en el momento que me he enterado. Él tuvo la cirugía de apendicitis y ya se ha dado de alta después de 3 días en el hospital, él ahora está en casa. ¡No podía ser mejor momento! Que sin fuerzas en él, este carcelero hizo lo impensable. Lo retuvo en la cama, como una cárcel. Yo reía por dentro. ¡Qué mejor ocasión! Porque natsu sufría con el mas minimo esfuerzo, es decir, que necesitaba ayuda para levantarse cada mañana. Ya q el no podía, por sí mismo. Me divertía y aún así, sufría, sufría tanto por dentro. Pedí respuestas y él no quiso responder. Como siempre, hacerse el santo es una de sus cualidades. No sabía lo que estaba hablando y es más, de quien estaba hablando. Se excuso q tenia q ir al baño, que lo ayudara a levantarse para poder ir. Lo aproveche, lo hice caer una vez más

-Si quieres moja la cama, no me importa pero de acá no te levantas si no tengo respuestas. Tengo el derecho a tenerlas. Te ayudé- con lagrimas en los ojos. ¿Porque yo?, ya me había leído y sabia cada frase, cada mensaje y cada videollamada y llamada que sucedió entre él y ellas. - Mientes - Grite enfurecida, con una voz más masculina que femenina. La ira fue mi mejor aliada - La mujer que supuestamente ha enviado fotos en ropa interior es la misma que ... que. - Golpee la pared - Es la misma, yo sé que es la misma - Lo mire - No me veas la cara de estúpida - seguí frunciendo el ceño - Tu, tu, tu. Lo sabías. Me habías dicho que era una loca, que la bloqueaste. Que ella no tenía nada que ver contigo. Pero me mentiste - Me acerque a él - Me mentiste ... - Tartamudee un poco con la misma palabra, que soné como una asesina, la verdad lo sentí así. No sé cómo se reduzca - ¡A ESA MUJER! ... A esa mujer, después de enviarte las fotos, le dijiste "hola" "¿Cómo estás?" - Volvió a intentar levantarse - Tengo que ir al baño - Me dijo frunciendo el ceño,- no me importa. Lo empuje. - Responde - le grite más fuerte - ¡RESPONDE! -. Entendiendo ya que yo no le iba a dejar tan fácil, cedió. Lloro y yo no le creí nada. Absolutamente nada…. Estaba seguro que él me había metido los cuernos ... que por eso ... él había dado tanto en mi aborto ... q por eso sucedió todo esto ... se que fue mi decisión pero ... Lo vi distante… .. Y mira por que lo fue… .por q me ignoro… porque me dio la espalda cuando más lo necesita… .para otra mujer, para lisanna Strauss…. Para esa mujer, a quien yo quería destruir. A quien quería matar. Era ella. Pero mírenme ahora, estoy llorando por natsu, por una persona que me metió los cuernos. Y así comenzó todo… .Yo por amor .Por amor yo soy carcelera y natsu mi prisionero, le leo cada mensaje, tengo todas sus contraseñas e inclusive su cuenta bancaria, con cada detalle en el gasto y no me conformo… .. Estoy enojada Y furiosa con el corazón destruido y con ganas de mandar todo esto a la mierda.


End file.
